Vampire knight The choice
by FanGirlDragon
Summary: Well this is my first story so..its not really good and the chapters are kind of short and I didnt really know what to put for the title so its kind of lame..But enjoy and please dont put any bad comments,This story was only for fun, Thank you :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, although I wish I would, I do not.

**Chapter 1**

_Eli walked among the snow. Her older brother, Mark, with her. They had snowball fights and made snow angels. "Your it!" Yelled Mark as they chased each other around in circles. "Oops!" Laughed Mark as Eli fell down in the snow. As Mark chased Eli around he stopped. His expression looked terrifying. He ran away leaving Eli alone. The big man took Eli by the arm and bit right into her neck. The blood was everywhere and everything was blurry._

Eli woke up. Her heart pounding. 'Another dream from when I was little..' Thought Eli. "Vampires aren't real." She said to herself. She got dressed in her school uniform. She got her bag and went off. Her shoulder-length hair twitched as she ran down the stairs. She took a bite out of some bread and left. "Bye honey!" Her mom yelled as she ran out the door. "Bye ma!" She yelled. She saw Troy walk out of his house. His blue eyes glittered in the sun. "Hey Troy!" Yelled Eli as she caught up to him. "Hey."He said.

**At School**

"That was a long walk to school." Said Eli. "Yep." Said Troy popping the 'p' at the end. "Well I'm off." Said Troy going to the Night Class. "See ya!" Yelled Eli. She went into the Day Class. She was almost late. She ran to her class ."I'm here!" She yelled. Her best friend, Katie, had saved a spot for her. She sat down "Hey" Said Katie "Hola!" Chuckled Eli. The teacher continued on the lesson as Katie and Eli talked.

**At Lunch**

Eli and Katie came in the cafeteria. It was full of kids. Katie got a sandwich and sat down with Eli. "Why didn't you get anything?" Asked Katie. "I'm not hungry." Said Eli "Oh alright." Answered Katie. 'This is torture..' Thought Eli. She stared off into space. She could hear some girls carrying on a conversation. "I wish the Night Class was eating in the same cafeteria with us!" Said the first girl. "Oh! How exciting!" Said the second one. "Just talking about them gives e goose-bumps!" Said the third. Eli got up and left not saying a word to anyone. She went outside. She climbed up on a tree slowly, hoping no one would see her. You weren't supposed to be out during lunch time. She saw Troy, he was sneaking out from lunch too. Apparently Troy could see Eli but didn't know it was her. "Who are you? Come down here." Said Troy "Its me! Its Eli!" Answered Eli "Oh hey, Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?" Asked Troy "Yeah I snuck out.." Answered Eli "Oh me too." Said Troy. Eli jumped down and Troy caught her. He put her down and they went for a walk for about a few hours…


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I made this only for fun.

**The walk (Chapter 2)**

Troy and Eli walked away from the school. "Where do you want to go?" Asked Troy, "Anywhere," Answered Eli. "Alright" Said Troy. He lead her to the forest. "Why are we here?" Eli asked politely. "Umm…When you walk out of the forest there is the most wonderful place we can sit" Answered Troy. "Oh ok." Said Eli as they walked out of the forest. "Whoa..It's..beautiful!" Said Eli quietly. Troy smiled at her 'Just like you.' He thought. "Come sit" Said Troy, pointing at a bench. Eli sat down with Troy. They were on top of a cliff and the view was perfect. "What a perfect view.." Said Troy "Yep!" Answered Eli. After that they didn't say anything and stared off into the beautiful view, with their fingers laced together.

**Austins POV**

Austin (Marks friend) was in the lunch room. He saw Eli running out the lunch room door. He was following her the whole time except he got lost in the forest, but now he found Eli and Troy. He spied on them from up on a tree. Eli's head was on Troys shoulder. Eli looked up at Troy and Troy looked back. Troy leaned in on Eli's face, ready for a kiss. Austin jumped down from the tree making Eli scream. "STOP!" Yelled Austin. "W-what are you doing here?" Yelled Eli. "Saving you from HIM!" Answered Austin "Saving her from what? We didn't do anything wrong did we and why were you stalking us?" Asked Troy. "U-uh..Because I wanted to! Its non of your business!" Answered Austin. Troy smirked "Whatever, lets go Eli." Said Troy standing up and taking her away. "She's not going anywhere!" Yelled Austin. Eli got frustrated and broke free of Troy, running away. Austin ran after Troy who ran after Eli.

Eli ran home. She didn't care about anyone anymore. She hated being in or between fights. Troy and Austin were at her door. "Eli! Open the door! Eli!" They yelled. Eli didn't listen. Eli could hear their conversation. "She'll never come out..We should give up!" Said Troy "No way! I'll stay up here all night if I have to!" Yelled Austin. "Good luck with that." Smirked Troy, walking away. After Troy left, Austin climbed in an open window. "A-Austin?" Said Eli. "What's wrong?" Asked Austin "N-Nothing.." Answered Eli "Don't lie. Something IS wrong. I know it!" Said Austin. Eli sighed and sat down on the couch. She started telling him that she hates when people fight and she gets frustrated so she runs away. Austin looked at Eli. He didn't know what to say so he hugged her. Eli blushed. "What was that for?" Asked Eli "Nothing… Did you not like it?" Asked Austin "I-I don't know." Eli blushed. Austin hugged her again. Eli's face was as red as blood. Austin chuckled and let go of her. "Come." Said Austin, walking out the door. Eli followed. Austin lead her to school and Eli tried to run away. Austin got her by the hand. "Don't run. Just go back to the lunch room before someone finds out you snuck out." Said Austin. Eli sighed. "Fine." She said walking to the lunch room. Austin followed her. Austin sat down with Eli at a table. He got them hot dogs. After lunch they went off to gym class. The Night Class boys were going to play with the Day Class boys.


End file.
